Agora é tarde
by Sofisofas
Summary: Harry venceu a ultima batalha ou pelo menos assim pensava, contra o Lorde das Trevas, e vêse frenteafrente com uma batalha mais complicada... Uma conversa com Hermione Granger!


**Spoilers: **Muitos spoilers sobre todos os livros! Do primeiro ao sexto livro, tem spoilers de todos, portanto se não quiserem saber coisas sobre os livros, aconselho a que não leiam.

**Discaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, pertencem os três (quatro/cinco/sete) à fabulosa Jo Rowling, bem como os "feedbacks" todos (não o são, mas é como se fossem P A isto se chama, falta de nome melhor). O local também não é meu, embora não haja nenhuma descrição pormenorizada do mesmo (nem dos espaços que tem) pelo que tentei fazer o mínimo de descrições sobre este para não contradizer os livros. Ah! E a batalha final é inventada por mim, não se de como se irá passar ou não!

**Agora é tarde**

A batalha tinha terminado numa tarde quente de Verão, quando o sol desapareceu por detrás das altas montanhas, incendiando o céu e banhando-os num tom dourado. Harry Potter, _O Escolhido_, havia derrotado o Senhor das Trevas no momento em que o Sol tocara o chão, lá longe, fazendo com que Lorde Voldemort caísse no momento em que o mundo é envolto em brumas para, passado algumas horas, sair da escuridão numa manhã luminosa e alegre.

Pouco depois o trio havia _acampado _em Godric's Hollow, onde Harry tencionava ficar a morar, arranjando tudo com o amigo para que a casa estivesse habitável. Os anos haviam passado pela casa, afinal, sem deixar rasto: não havia pó, as divisões estava quente, o ar respirável e com um aroma agradável a flores silvestres, Harry perguntou-se se seria aquele o cheiro que ela tinha dezasseis anos antes.

Agora, depois de tudo colocado nos seus lugares, Harry e Hermione descansavam na sala, enquanto Ron fazia longas e demoradas festas em Crookshanks, sabendo que os amigos precisavam de falar, lá fora no jardim.

- 'Mione... – o rapaz quebrou o silêncio.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

_(Eu não farei os mesmos erros que tu fizeste_

_Não me permitirei_

_Causar tanta miséria ao meu coração_

_Eu nãoirei ruir como tu fizeste_

_Caíste tão fortemente_

_Eu aprendi da maneira mais dura_

_Nunca o deixar ir tão longe)_

- Parabéns – disse-lhe Hermione sem mostrar grande ânimo.

- O que se passa contigo? – Harry levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até ela. Ela estava cada vez mais bonita; o pôr-do-sol reflectia-se no seu olhar, a luz avermelhada fazia com que os seus traços ressaltassem, o cabelo apanhado de forma desorganizada no cimo da cabeça, as calças de ganga deslavadas, a camisa branca, faziam Harry sentir-se pequeno frente a tamanho carácter. – Primeiro afastas-te do meu abraço quando tudo acabou, depois evitas ficar a sós comigo, agora dás-me os parabéns que me devias ter dado há dois dias.

- O que se passa comigo! – a morena levantou-se encarando-o. Os olhos vermelhos dela estavam brilhantes, pareciam prestes a chorar. – Eu gostava de saber o que se passa contigo, Harry James Potter!

- Mas, o que se passa? – perguntou Harry. As suas mãos tentaram alcançar as dela e os seus olhos verdes transmitiam grande confusão. – O que fiz eu?

- O que tu fizeste! – Hermione desviou rapidamente as mãos e afastou-se para a outra ponta da sala. – Não fizeste nada! Nada! Nunca percebeste, nunca fizeste nada...

- Não fiz nada! Mas eu acabei de matar Voldemort! – indignou-se, aproximando-se calmamente dela.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
**_(Por tua causa_

_Eu nunca me desvio muito do passeio_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu aprendi a brincar no lado seguro para não me magoar_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu acho difícil não confiar apenas em mim, mas em toda a gente à volta_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu tenho medo)_

- Oh, Harry, não falo de coisas para os outros! Falo de tu nunca teres feito nada por ti!

- Mas eu... Eu fiz isto por mim! E eu lutei pela Cho e namorei a Ginny, por mim!

- TU NUNCA OLHASTE Á TUA VOLTA! – gritou Hermione. As lágrimas começaram a cair, rapidamente, dos seus olhos castanhos, manchando-lhe a camisa e fazendo as suas faces tornarem-se mais vermelhas.

- Eu... Eu o quê?

- Tu nunca olhaste para mim e tentaste perceber o que eu sentia!... – sem forças para gritar mais, por tentar parar as gotas de água que rolavam sem fronteiras nem barreiras, sem pedir autorização, fazendo-a sentir-se fraca.

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_(Eu perco o meu caminho_

_E não demora muito até que tu o apontes_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Porque sei que isso é fraqueza a teu ver_

_Sou forçada a fingir_

_Um sorriso, uma gargalhada todos os dias da minha vida_

_O meu coração não pode mesmo quebrar-se_

_Porque nunca esteve inteiro para começar)_

Harry aproximou-se, silenciosamente e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros. Levantou-lhe calmamente a cabeça e beijou-a nos lábios, levemente.

- Pára! – gritou Mione afastando-se. Os cabelos caíam desajeitadamente do cimo da sua cabeça. – Achas que me podes fazer isto? Depois de tantos anos Harry...

- Mas... Eu… O quê? – a confusão apoderava-se de Harry rapidamente.

- Eu... eu gostei de ti desde que te vi. Talvez já gostasse de ti antes, por teres derrotado o Lorde das Trevas da primeira vez, por causa de todas as histórias que li sobre ti, _o rapaz que sobreviveu._ Depois salvaste-me a vida e nunca mais te pude tirar da minha cabeça. Tudo o que eu fazia era para que tu me desses um pouco mais de atenção, cada coisa "maluca" - como a poção polisuco que fizemos- foi por ti! E tu nunca me disseste nada! Nunca me deste um segundo olhar... Apenas pensaste nos outros e, depois, talvez, em ti e em como ninguém gostava de ti! Fechaste tanto os olhos que não conseguias ver que eu estava ali, pronta a abrir os braços para ti! Oh, Harry, fizeste-me sofrer tanto!

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing!**

_(Eu vi-te morrer_

_Eu ouvi-te chorar todas as noites no teu sono_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_Deverias saber que não te podias encostar em mim_

_Nunca pensaste em mais ninguém_

_Apenas viste a tua dor_

_E agora eu choro no meio da noite_

_Pela mesma coisa de m!)_

- Mas...

- Quando Krum me convidou para o Yule Ball, aceitei porque tu só tinhas olhos para a Cho, e eu apenas estava a tentar esquecer-te. O meu coração não aguentava mais uma facada, mais um pedido de ajuda quando quem precisava de ajuda era eu!

- Eu...

- No quinto ano, arranjei a entrevista com a Skeeter porque precisava de estar contigo no dia de São Valentim, porque não aguentava ver-te com a Cho! E, quando a Cho te deu com os pés, quem foi que te apoiou? EU! E tu o que fizeste? Nem olhaste duas vezes para mim, não tentaste perceber o que eu sentia! Não... Assim que apareceu a Ginny com uma camisa mais aberta correste para ela e beijaste-a na minha frente!

- Mas tu não disseste nada contra! Até parecias a favor!

- Claro Harry! Não te ia dizer nada! Se dissesse perdia dois amigos de uma vez! Não... mantive-me calada, ajudei-te com tudo, só para que olhasses para mim, uma única vez. Nem imaginas o que me custou concentrar-me nas aulas, dormir à noite, sorrir ao ver-vos juntos!

«Depois desististe de Hogwarts e eu fi-lo também por ti! Eu desisti do meu estudo para te acompanhar! Eu ajudei-te com tudo! Ajudei-te a procurar o Lorde das Trevas, ajudei-te a preparares-te para o derrotares... E tu nem sequer me agradeceste!

- Oh... Desculpa… Obrigado – agradeceu Harry rapidamente.

- Não peças desculpa agora! Nem me agradeças agora! Aprendi, com muito esforço, a ver o mundo de novo! Aprendi a concentrar-me e aprendi a deixar mais alguém entrar na minha vida e ocupar parte do lugar que eu te dei e que tu recusaste sem modos!

- Hermione! Eu não te quis magoar!

- Mas magoaste! E agora, que não tens a Ginny, não tens a Cho... Agora tu procuras-me? Agora apercebeste-te de que eu existo! Desculpa, mas foi tarde de mais!

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

_(Por tua causa_

_Eu nunca me desvio muito do passeio_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu aprendi a brincar no lado seguro para não me magoar_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu dou o meu máximo apenas para esquecer tudo_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu não sei como deixar entrar mais alguém_

_Por tua causa_

_Tenho vergonha da minha vida porque ela está vazia_

_Por tua causa_

_Eu tenho medo)_

- 'Mione não! Eu amo-te! Só demorei algum tempo a perceber! Desculpa todos os meus erros! – gritou Harry, agarrando-lhe o braço direito, impedindo-a de atravessar a porta da rua.

- Não, Harry, acabou! Somos amigos agora. Só amigos, nada mais… - explicou Hermione calmamente, puxando o braço fortemente e limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Harry Potter nada mais pode fazer. Tinha sido derrotado. Via agora, pela janela, a sua melhor amiga, a rapariga a quem ele havia oferecido o seu coração, afastar-se decididamente de encontro a Ron. O ruivo levantou-se, com um sorriso e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com a outra mão. E, apagando a última chama de esperança no coração do moreno, Ron beijou Hermione no que pareceu uma eternidade.

**Because of you  
Because of you**

_(Por tua causa_

_Por tua casua)_

**N/A: **YAY! Mais uma fic! Estou cada vez a ter maior diversidade de ships (ou então não P)!

Bem, esta fic foi-me "pedida" pela Lena e por isso eu dedico-lha! Ela deu-me a ideia geral da história, deu-me a música e a ship... E, eu tenho de ser sincera, embora não aprove a primeira ship (H/Hr), a segunda é fofa (R/Hr) e eu gosto deles, e como no fim eles acabam por ficar juntinhos... Eu concordei

So... A música é 'Because of you' da Kelly Clarkson, e é linda A miúda tem uma voz espectacular! )

Suppose that's all...

Reviews!

Kiss


End file.
